Wish You Knew
by ThePrinceAlwaysGetsTheGirl
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL AU! Team Arrow is in a band. Olicity End Game.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I got the idea for this story listening to the song Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift and got me to thinking about how it would play out in real life and then I decided on this. So this is an AU story about Oliver and Felicity being best friends in high school. But there is a slight OC going on. I made the following people teenagers to make sure they are all about the same age: Diggle, Sara, Laurel, Roy, Ray, Oliver, Felicity, and Lyla. They are all in their senior year and all either 17 or 18. Another OC. Oliver, Felicity, Roy, and Diggle are in a band. In keeping with that there will be music in almost every chapter and we are all going to have to pretend Felicity wrote it because she is the lead singer. I may also change some lyrics to for it to make more sense. (P.S. All the important characters that were part of the TV show may or may not magically transform into a teenager.)**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY ARROW CHARACTERS OR THE MUSIC I USE.(I just wish I did. :)**

 _ **Felicity**_

"Oh my God. Oliver please stop." He looks away from the interior of his locker and down at me next to him. For about the last hour Oliver has been going on and on about his 'amazing, wonderful girlfriend who is finally transferring'. I seriously want to punch him. He is my closest definition to man-whore. He's had at least 30 girlfriends in his entire high school life. And 'girlfriend' is a loose term. This one though actually lasted a while longer than most. He grew up with her and everyone expected them to get together so eventually they did. Now she was coming here. If it had been anyone besides Oliver's girlfriend I would have been fine. But it is her. And I hate her.

"What am I doing?" He asks innocently. I look at him incredulously and then turn on my heel and start stomping down the near empty hallway. I hear his locker slam shut and his footsteps coming after me. He grabs my arm and turns me toward him. I wish I could stay angry but looking at his beautiful blue eyes my anger melts away. "What's wrong?" I look at him a moment more before he sighs heavily and gives me a sympathetic look. My anger flares up again and suddenly I wish I could slap him. "If this is about Laurel calling you a slutty bitch, she did apologize."

"To you."

"What?"

"She apologized to you. For insulting you friend. She never apologized to me. Besides that has nothing to with why I'm mad. I'm mad because she's suddenly all you can talk about. You've missed three band rehearsals this month because you've been helping her pack. We have battle of the bands in three months. Did you know Roy had to help me because you weren't there. He picked up a guitar and tried to play one of our new songs because I needed help on the bridge and you weren't available. He is our drummer. He shouldn't have to play the guitar because I called you and your phone was turned off. You need to be there because I can't write a song for bass, drums, and vocals. Trust me. I've tried."

"I didn't realize I was causing so mush trouble."

"Of course you don't!" I yelled. "You never think of anyone but yourself and your stupid girlfriend!" I turned and stormed out of the now empty school. I heard Oliver call after me but I kept walking until I reached my car and got in.

* * *

I scribbled furiously in my notebook and sighed heavily. Three days. I haven't talked to Oliver in three days. Granted he has tried talking to me on multiple occasions but I ignored him and walked away. If he shows up to the band rehearsal today at three I'll reconsider my attitude, but if he misses it, I'm done. The band can't take a hit like this. The winner of the battle of the bands contest get a record deal and a full ride to the most prestigious performing art school in the country. If we win we're set. If we lose we walk away with nothing and our entire band loses the opportunity to not only make a name for ourselves but neither Roy nor Diggle would be able to go to college without spending the rest of their lives in student loan debt. Oliver can buy himself into college and I got accepted to MIT but they don't have those options.

Oliver better not screw this up.

* * *

Rehearsal started exactly ten minutes ago and no Oliver. I had just finished a song that I had been writing for a couple of weeks. Diggle and Roy had already started practicing their parts.

I had just started going over the lyrics in my head when Oliver decided to grace us with hiss presence. He walked over to Roy and talked to him quietly for a few moments. He turned to me and said, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's hard to be late when no one expected you to show up in the first place." I snapped. I immediately regretted it when I saw the hurt flash through his eyes but I didn't take it back. I had no reason to. Oliver never respected my feelings. Why should I respect his.

"Ironically enough the song I just wrote has an acoustic guitar part so you are the only one who could practice it anyway so I guess it's a good thing you're hear." I couldn't help but change the subject. It hurt me to know I had hurt Oliver no matter how much I wish it could change. I don't have much of an option. I handed Oliver the paper with his part in it and he gratefully took it before turning to go to his guitar stand. "Do we actually get to hear the vocals this time or do we still have to wait till we perform."

"You know the drill Diggle I can't sing the lyrics unless they mean something and that only happens when I have someone to listen to them." I turned and took my official seat at the front of the room in the middle of a large couch that was just big enough to hold the whole band during our breaks. I sat there during rehearsals because I practiced my vocals to the music at home. This song would be especially hard to perform knowing the muse to this song was standing behind me. I knew if I practiced the songs with the band I'd never make it on the stage. I wanted my words to have an actual impact. And they wouldn't if the person I was talking to had already heard them.

* * *

Three hours may be a long time to work on a single song but this was important. We were performing it at the homecoming dance . The dance that was a week away. The dance that Laurel would be attending. Yay. I was walking to my car after practice when Oliver caught up me and just kind of looked at me with this whole puppy dog thing going on. My resolve crumbled and I smiled. He smiled at me before leaning down and scooping me into a huge hug. He set me down and patted my head a little before turning ton let me leave. I just sighed and got into my car. I guess we're friends again. Man I'm weak.

* * *

 **So tell me what you guys think and suggest some songs you guys might like. Also this story isn't for those of you who like Laurel/Oliver cause trust me that won't last long. Thea will be in next chapter and just to let you know her and Felicity are really close friends. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I think it would be cool if you guys suggested songs for Felicity to write. Just leave them in the comments section.**

 _ **Felicity**_

One minute. A lot can happen in one minute. A bomb can explode. A car can crash. A dog can bark. Laurel Lance can show up for an unexpected visit at a gig. In one minute with one look she, can completely disregard my existence and make me feel worthless. In fact she didn't even need to look threatening. As she stood there with what seemed like her entire body clinging to one of Oliver's arms, she only needed to look at me with a look that someone would give a person who had been in a car accident right in front of her. Pity on top of relief. Pity that it was me and relief that it wasn't her. With just one look she decided I wasn't worth the effort.

In one look she pissed me off. I have enough in my life to be pitied for. My dad left when I was 6. My mom's a cocktail waitress. My entire current outfit cost less then a single shoe on her foot. But pity is for those who need it and my life may be hard but it is not pitiful. I refuse to allow her to look at me with anything less then respect and or awe. So I decide to play my hand a different way. I direct her to back into the audience and I take the stage with one of the few things I have that makes me different from everyone else. My ability to sing.

* * *

I was six years old when my father left. My mom was devastated but she kept going on. She never once let me see her cry. I was twelve when me and my mother moved to Starling. My aunt Piper got cancer so we had to move in with her. I met Oliver Queen and Thomas Merlyn when I was 14. Since then we've been inseparable. We started the band when we were 16. At the time we were just messing around but when they heard me sing they decided maybe this was something that could actually work out. And for three vastly different kids with equally crappy lives we were all very serious. With me as the lead singer, Tommy on the keyboard, and Oliver on guitar, we knew we needed some more people. We recruited Roy Harper for drums and John Diggle for bass. After that we were complete. We even had Thea as our groupie. Life was going great. Then Laurel came in decided I wasn't good enough to be in Oliver's perfect life and basically acted like I never existed. I couldn't care less but it was the fact that my two best friends in the world were both chasing this girl and neither of them could be bothered with this group. Tommy got over it. Oliver never did. Now I'm seventeen and I really can't deal with her anymore. So I won't.

* * *

"Ok guys I'm gonna start with a few crowd favorites and then I introduce a new one. Before we get started I'm happy to say that we finally have our pianist back. Thank God."

 **Heartbeat Song**

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
 _Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long_  
 _Oh up, up all night long_

 _You, where the hell did you come from?_  
 _You're a different, different kind of fun_  
 _And I'm so used to feeling numb_  
 _Now, I've got pins and needles on my tongue_  
 _Anticipating what's to come_  
 _Like a finger on a loaded gun_

 _I can feel it rising_  
 _Temperature inside me_  
 _Haven't felt it for a lifetime_

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
 _Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long_  
 _Oh up, up all night long_  
 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
 _Turned it on_  
 _But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long_  
 _Oh up, up all night long (all night long)_

 _I, I wasn't even gonna go out_  
 _But I never would have had a doubt_  
 _If I'd have known where I'd be now_

 _Your hands on my hips_  
 _And my kiss on your lips_  
 _Oh, I could do this for a lifetime_

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
 _Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long_  
 _Oh, up, up all night long_  
 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
 _Turned it on_  
 _But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long_  
 _Oh up, up all night long_

 _Until tonight I only dreamed about you_  
 _I can't believe I ever breathed without you_  
 _Baby, you make me feel alive and brand new_  
 _Bring it one more time, one more time_

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
 _Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long_  
 _Oh, up, up all night long_  
 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
 _Turned it on_  
 _But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long_  
 _Oh, up, up all night long_

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
 _Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long_  
 _Oh, up, up all night long_  
 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
 _Turned it on_  
 _But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long_  
 _ _Oh, up, up all night long__

* * *

I smile when the crowd makes a noise similar to a nuclear explosion. I look around until I spot Thea and smile even wider. Since Oliver had started blowing me off more me and Thea have become like sisters, even though she's two years younger. She smiles up at me from the first row. I nod toward the set list. Every show I let her pick the second song. She doesn't disappoint. She points right at the song I had hoped to avoid. I look at her like she's crazy but she just smiles diabolically. I shake my head but smile and hold up a number to the guys.

 **I Kissed A Girl**

 _This was never the way I planned, not my intention_  
 _I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_  
 _It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on_  
 _I'm curious for you caught my attention_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry Chap Stick_  
 _I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
 _It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
 _I kissed a girl and I liked it._

 _I liked it._

 _No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_  
 _You're my experimental game, just human nature_  
 _It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave_  
 _My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry Chap Stick_  
 _I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
 _It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
 _I kissed a girl and I liked it._

 _I liked it._

 _Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable_  
 _Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it_  
 _It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry Chap Stick_  
 _I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
 _It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
 _I kissed a girl and I liked it._

 _I liked it._

* * *

That was the first time I ever let Thea help me with a song and she definitely made it memorable I turned to see Oliver laughing and shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the list. I scanned quickly through the extensive list of songs. Most were pretty new and several of them were crowd favorites but I knew I needed to pick one that would make Laurel truly understand just how much she shouldn't underestimate me. Frankly songs about heartbeats and kissing girls wasn't enough to get my point across. I had to up my game. "Alright you guys two more songs!"

* * *

 **If I Were a Boy**

 _If I were a boy_  
 _Even just for a day_  
 _I'd roll outta bed in the morning_  
 _And throw on what I wanted and go_  
 _Drink beer with the guys_  
 _And chase after girls_  
 _I'd kick it with who I wanted_  
 _And I'd never get confronted for it._  
 _'Cause they'd stick up for me._

 _If I were a boy_  
 _I think I could understand_  
 _How it feels to love a girl_  
 _I swear I'd be a better man._  
 _I'd listen to her_  
 _'Cause I know how it hurts_  
 _When you lose the one you wanted_  
 _'Cause he's taken you for granted_  
 _And everything you had got destroyed_

 _If I were a boy_  
 _I would turn off my phone_  
 _Tell everyone it's broken_  
 _So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone_  
 _I'd put myself first_  
 _And make the rules as I go_  
 _'Cause I know that she'd be faithful_  
 _Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)_

 _If I were a boy_  
 _I think I could understand_  
 _How it feels to love a girl_  
 _I swear I'd be a better man._  
 _I'd listen to her_  
 _'Cause I know how it hurts_  
 _When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)_  
 _'Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)_  
 _And everything you had got destroyed_

 _It's a little too late for you to come back_  
 _Say it's just a mistake_  
 _Think I'd forgive you like that_  
 _If you thought I would wait for you_  
 _You thought wrong_

 _But you're just a boy_  
 _You don't understand_  
 _Yeah, you don't understand, oh_  
 _How it feels to love a girl someday_  
 _You wish you were a better man_  
 _You don't listen to her_  
 _You don't care how it hurts_  
 _Until you lose the one you wanted_  
 _'Cause you've taken her for granted_  
 _And everything you had got destroyed_

 _ _But you're just a boy__

* * *

The crowd went wild. I smiled lightly. "Ok you guys this next song is new and it means a whole lot to me so be nice." I smiled again and held up another number. This song had been in the works since I was eight and with each year the word became clearer and gained meaning before I finally finished this song and now I was finally ready to sing it.

* * *

 **The Only Exception**

 _When I was younger I saw my momma cry_  
 _And curse at the wind._  
 _She broke her own heart and I watched_  
 _As she tried to reassemble it._

 _And my momma swore_  
 _That she would never let herself forget._  
 _And that was the day that I promised_  
 _I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

 _But darling,_  
 _You are the only exception._  
 _You are the only exception._  
 _You are the only exception._  
 _You are the only exception._

 _Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_  
 _That love never lasts._  
 _And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._  
 _Or keep a straight face._

 _And I've always lived like this_  
 _Keeping a comfortable distance._  
 _And up until now I have sworn to myself_  
 _That I'm content with loneliness._

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

 _Well you are the only exception._  
 _You are the only exception._  
 _You are the only exception._  
 _You are the only exception._

 _I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
 _But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
 _I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._  
 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
 _Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

 _You are the only exception. [4x]_

 _You are the only exception. [4x]_

 _And I'm on my way to believing._  
 _Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

* * *

 **I know, I know. I'm a terrible person. You all hate me but all I can tell you is to cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it. I know I took forever but here is a new chapter to sate the hunger of all you hungry wolves. Don't know why but I love you guys anyway. Thanks for reading comment any songs you wanna see.**


	3. Quick Announcement

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter I just wanted to let you know that my computer won't connect to the Internet so I won't be able to post until I can get that figured out or until I figure out how to post from my phone so until then I would appreciate if you guys could be patient. In the meantime I'd like you guys to send in questions you'd like me to answer and I'll upload a Q and A chapter. Thanks!**

 **-TPAGTG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm back. Yay us. So somebody asked for less lyrics so from now on I'll just add the name and original artist of the song unless the lyrics are really important to the stor** **y. Another thing from this point on I'll leave two words at the beginning and end of the story to see who actually reads the Author Notes I leave. The words will usually go together, or be completely random who knows. The first person to put them in the comments gets to suggest another story prompt that I'll consider and a song that was sung preferably by a female artist and I'll try to get that song into the next chapter. Today's first word is: Queen.**

 _ **Felicity**_

"Come on Thea you know how I feel about shopping trips."

"Please Felicity. You promised that you would go this time after you skipped out last month."

"I had pneumonia!" I state incredulously.

She seemed to be trying to come up with an excuse. "Yeah well you still missed it and you still have to go."

I looked over at her. We were sitting in front of the giant flat screen in her room while I worked on my music. She had invited me over when Oliver ditched her to go 'bang his stupid girlfriend'. Her words not mine. Well, mostly hers. She looked like she was trying really hard to make something good out of a bad situation. According to her this was the sixth time he had ditched her this month and the second time this week. She looked sad but she also looked determined not to let it get to her. She had that same puppy dog expression on her face that her brother got when he wanted something. And just like with her brother I felt myself caving almost immediately. "Fine."

"But," I said when she started bouncing up and down clapping her hands, "We go for one hour, no more."

"Yay! Thank you so much Felicity. I promise no more than one hour total. Thank you."

* * *

I'm such a weakling. I had said one hour. It has now been nearly four.

"Thea. Come one we should have left hours ago and my feet are killing me."

"Ok sorry just one more shop please I have to get one more thing."

"Fine but this is the last one."

We walked into what could have been a really nice store if the clothes inside it didn't look like they had been taken off of a prostitute. The unfortunate looking ones, not the trendy, sparkly ones I saw growing up in Vegas.

I stood there gaping with my eyes wide and my jaw dropped. "Thea what are we doing here?"

"This is what all the girls in my grade wear." She seemed almost nonchalant.

"Just because all your friends dress up like hookers doesn't mean you have to."

"I can't believe you just said that! They do not dress up like hookers!"

"If they bought their clothes from here I can only imagine what they look like if they _don't_ look like hookers."

She had the nerve to look at me like I'm the one who's crazy.

"If I want to fit in I need to wear these." She gestured to the store around her.

"I drove you here, and currently, along with at least 35 bag of clothes, I'm holding your purse with your phone in it. Unless you want to walk the 20 miles back to your house you're not buying anything here."

She looked pissed off but wisely chose not to comment. We walked all the way back to my car and managed to get all the bags into the back seat. As I got into the drivers seat, I looked over to her and noticed she was still pissed.

She stayed this way until we got to the mansion. She immediately got out of the car and got all her bags out. As she quickly walked up the walk way I rolled the window down and called her name. She turned around with an angry look in her eyes. My eyes though, held no hint of anger. Only confusion and sadness. My voice, though loud so that she could hear me, had a soft tone to it. "Why?" I asked as I started the car.

"Why what?" she asked angrily.

I took a moment before turning to look at her again. "Why would you ever want to fit in when you were so clearly born to stand out?"

She said nothing as I pulled out of the drive and went home.

* * *

I stormed into the rehearsal room an hour later seething. I had gone to the school to fix a computer for our science teacher when I passed a group of barely clothed girls that must have just come from cheerleading practice. I overheard them talking about someone. As I walked past the group I heard the name of one person in a very small group of people I would go to the ends of the earth to protect. These bitches were talking about Thea. That shit don't fly. I heard them say something about the fact that she dresses in clothes that actually _fit her._ Instead of being small enough to fit a baby. That doesn't work for me. On the way to band rehearsal I took out my phone and turned on the voice recorder and started speaking the lyrics that came to my mind. By the time I got to the building that the Queens had built for us on the edge of their property that we use as our studio, I had already started thinking up the music to the words and as before mentioned I was indeed seething. I slapped a notebook onto the table without making eye contact with anyone or acknowledging them at all. I plugged my headphones into my phone and started righting the words down. After I had finished the words I started furiously writing out each separate piece of music for each separate part. As soon as I was totally finished I stood up and slapped each part down in front of the person who needed to play it. It couldn't have taken me more than 30 minutes and not once had a single one of them interrupted me. Which was smart.

"Learn. Practice. Play, Now."

They wisely chose not to argue. They played for the next two hours before I felt calm enough to start telling them my ideas about how this song should go. They eventually got it so perfect that I demanded they stop before I started changing anything.

As we walked out of the building I stopped and asked them when the next gig was.

"Tomorrow," Tommy said, "Why?"

"We're going to be playing this then." As they started to argue I held my hand up for silence and I spoke. "This song is important to me and I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you could handle it."

They all nodded before we parted ways.

* * *

We exited the backroom of the club we were performing at to start preparing the stage and tuning instruments. When people started trickling in we went backstage. I heard a squeal as we got back there and saw Thea running towards me. I guess she wasn't mad at me anymore. I hugged her quickly as I saw the club manager come backstage. I let go of Thea and started walking towards the stage. I turned back towards Thea as she was about to go through the door that lead to the audience and called out her name.

She turned towards me with a smile on her her face. "Yeah?" She asked.

"You know you're my best friend right?"

She looked kind of confused as she replied. "Yeah why?"

"Just remember that." I turned to go onto stage and bumped into Oliver who had stopped walking when he saw that I wasn't behind him. He heard the whole exchange and had an odd look on his face.

"I thought I was you're best friend." He said jokingly.

"You are," I replied," but you're also my best friend's brother."

I nudged him forward onto the stage and when I got the microphone I spoke.

"This song is dedicated to my best friend. You know who you are."

* * *

 **Try**

 _Put your make up on_  
 _Get your nails done_  
 _Curl your hair_  
 _Run the extra mile_  
 _Keep it slim_  
 _So they like you. Do they like you?_

 _Get your sexy on_  
 _Don't be shy, girl_  
 _Take it off_  
 _This is what you want, to belong_  
 _So they like you. Do you like you?_

 _You don't have to try so hard_  
 _You don't have to give it all away_  
 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_  
 _You don't have to change a single thing_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try_  
 _Yoooou don't have to try_

 _Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo..._

 _Get your shopping on,_  
 _At the mall,_  
 _Max your credit cards_  
 _You don't have to choose,_  
 _Buy it all_  
 _So they like you. Do they like you?_

 _Wait a second,_  
 _Why should you care, what they think of you_  
 _When you're all alone, by yourself_  
 _Do you like you? Do you like you?_

 _You don't have to try so hard_  
 _You don't have to give it all away_  
 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_  
 _You don't have to change a single thing_

 _You don't have to try so hard_  
 _You don't have to bend until you break_  
 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_  
 _You don't have to change a single thing_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try_  
 _Yoooou don't have to try_

 _Oooooo, oooooo_  
 _Oooooo, oooooo_

 _You don't have to try so hard_  
 _You don't have to give it all away_  
 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_  
 _You don't have to change a single thing_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try_  
 _You don't have to try_

 _Take your make up off_  
 _Let your hair down_  
 _Take a breath_  
 _Look into the mirror, at yourself_  
 _Don't you like you?_  
 _Cause I like you_

* * *

"Ok so that's that. Pretty heavy. Moving on."

I looked towards Thea and she quickly scanned the list. I just prayed she didn't picked the same song she did last time. She pointed at a song about half way down the list and I almost wished she had picked the song about kissing girls. I just hoped that Oliver was oblivious as he acted.

* * *

 **Best Friend's Brother**

 _I call you up when I know he's at home_  
 _I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_  
 _Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_  
 _Should I give him a smile?_  
 _Should I get up and leave?_

 _I know it's strange_  
 _I don't know what I'm thinking_  
 _But is it wrong_  
 _If I see him this weekend?_

 _I really hope I can get him alone_  
 _I just don't, don't want her to know_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Yeah_  
 _My best friend's brother_  
 _Is the one for me_  
 _Yeah_  
 _A punk rocker_  
 _And he's 6 foot 3_  
 _I don't want to_  
 _But I want to_  
 _'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_  
 _Yeah_  
 _My best friend's brother_  
 _Is the one for me_  
 _BFB [2x]_  
 _My best friend's brother [2x]_

 _I kinda think that I might be his type_  
 _'Cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy_  
 _Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_  
 _Is this all in my head?_  
 _I don't know what to do_

 _I know it's strange_  
 _I don't know what he's thinking_  
 _But is it wrong_  
 _If I see him this weekend?_

 _I really hope I can get him alone_  
 _I just don't, don't want her to know_

 _[Chorus]_

 _BFB [2x]_  
 _My best friend's brother [2x]_

 _'Cause he's such a dream_  
 _Yeah_  
 _And you know what I mean_  
 _If you weren't related..._

 _[Chorus]_

 _BFB [2x]_  
 _My best friend's brother [2x]_

* * *

By the time we had gotten off of the stage I was emotionally drained. I Thea squeal right before I was hugged in such a fashion that I football linebacker would have been jealous. After having helped me up, she hugged me again a regular fashion. I turned my head to see Digg shaking his head in laughter. Roy was watching Thea with a sort of wistful look on his face. I didn't see Oliver until Thea had released me. I turned and found him and Laurel talking. It seemed heated. He looked pissed. Then he looked sort of scared before taking on a resigned look. Whatever was going on, he didn't look happy. I didn't have time to ask about it before Thea dragged me off. With one backward glance, I left the room. But not before my eyes met Oliver's. I didn't like what I saw there, and I couldn't help but feel nervous. I felt a sense of fore shadowing fall over me.

* * *

Two hours later I was sitting alone in the studio reading over some new songs I had been re-working. The door opened to my left. I smiled as Oliver walked in. My smile dropped off of my face when I took in the expression on his face. That same feeling from earlier came over me. I tried smiling again, but even I could tell it was forced. He didn't say anything as he sat down in front of me.

"We need to talk."

"We are talking." I teased lightly. He didn't seem amused.

"I would like Laurel to be in the band."

"No." I said it immediately. I left no room for argument.

"Let me rephrase that then. Either Laurel is in the band or you're out."

I looked up at him surprised. He looked serious. He also looked like he was in physical pain.

"Excuse me."

"Either Laurel gets to be in the band or you're out."

"Oliver without me there _is_ no band." By this point I was standing. "I write all the music. Who would write it if I were gone?"

"Laurel."

"Who would sing?"

"Laurel."

"What about the guys? What do they have to say about this?"

He made eye contact when he spoke next and the look in his eyes startled me enough that I almost missed his next words. "All the guys are on board."

His eyes were devoid of all emotion. I stumbled back a step from the lack of reaction. It was clear what was happening. He had turned out like every other rich, spoiled brat in this world. He had just used me to get what he really wanted. He used my songs, my talent...my emotions. He had gotten what he wanted and now he was throwing me away like yesterday's news. And that really pissed me off.

I stormed out the door of the studio to my car. I threw open my back seat and grabbed and old box I had left in there. I obviously startled Oliver when I came back into the room. I was like the opposite of a tornado as I swept through the room. Anywhere I went left not chaos, but the lack of it. By the time I made it back to the front of the room there wasn't a single trace I had ever been here. Or that anyone had ever been here actually. I was such a huge part of this group that there was almost nothing left in the room that used to be so full. All the papers I wrote on. All those sweaters I swore I would remember to grab but always forgot. Every hair elastic that I had ever put down and forgot the location of. All the pictures that had me in them. Every single piece of music. A copy of every cd we'd ever recorded. I'd be surprised if any of them could play a single song I'd written. Actually...

I spun around and looked Oliver dead in the eyes. "I got a hard and digital copy of every song I've written since the 5th grade. The music teacher has two separate copies of both versions that are both protected by either a firewall or a safe. I also have the copyright to each and every song. If you _ever_ use one of the songs I've written, I'll sue you for copyright in fragment. I hear by expressly restrict you from ever sing a cover of any of my songs and you'll be getting this statement in paper faxed over to your house tomorrow. Consider it my letter of resignation. I can't believe I ever actually thought you were my friend. I'll be stopping by the mansion to grabbed and of my positions on my way out. Don't consider me your friend and never speak to me again. I can't stand you. You're unbelievable. I hate liars, hypocrites, and people who take advantage of people who care about them."

He just stood there stunned. I walked past him and opened the door, but paused before both feet made it over the threshold. "This isn't your doing Oliver. I know that. It guess it just hurts that you let _her_ win. It hurts when you make someone a priority and you were just an option. And it definitely hurts me to have to leave like this." With just a few more parting words I closed the door on a huge part of my life.

"You should have opened your eyes. I was always right in front of you. You'll never understand how much I love you and I'll never understand why."

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait but inspiration just struck one night and I finally knocked this out. This so wasn't the direction it was originally going. Not just this chapter, but also this story. But I really like where this is headed. The second word is: Felicity. Thanks for reading don't forget to comment your suggestions. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So a lot has changed since I first started writing this story. I have no idea where this story is going. I guess what I'm trying to say is fuck it. I'm going for it. By the way, the first word is Stupid.**

* * *

 _Six Years Later..._

"What do you mean the label wants a duet?" My best friend sat in front of me looking ever so slightly scared. I couldn't blame her. I was seconds away from using my loud voice. When that happened my usually confident friend wilted like a flower. There were just some instances where Caitlyn Snow was not made for confrontation.

"Since the partnership between Central Sound and Star Records, they've decided to pair both of their top performers together."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not. Sorry Fliss. They want a full duet album _and_ a world tour."

"Well who are they pairing me with?"

I saw her visibly inhale before answering. "Green Arrow."

* * *

I guess I'm breaking the fourth wall here by telling you this directly, but who gives a shit? It's my story. I'm the one who had to live through it. I had to deal with all the back breaking work of rising to the top, staying there, and never letting it affect the way I acted. I guess I'll explain to you how I made it to this part of my life. If you're still here this far into the story, then you're probably the type of person who likes to finish what they started. Well, if you are, then _twinsies!_ I too am the type to keep going on to the end. Anyway, I just thought I would explain. About a week after I quit the band, my mom moved us back to Las Vegas. I can't say I was surprised. My aunt, though still sick, was doing better, and she had a loving boyfriend who just so happened to be a doctor. My mom missed Vegas, and at the time I was looking for any way to escape. So we moved. I didn't tell any of my " _friends_ ". I just packed up and moved. I was there one day, then gone the next.

I kept track of my old band mates. They did bring in Laurel, but she took over keyboard. Oliver took over singing and Tommy picked up lead guitar. Eventually they finished the journey I had helped them start. They became famous. They hit it big and the quickly rose to the top. I went on to go to early admission at MIT, where I met my best friend Caitlyn, her fiancé Ronnie, his best friend Barry, and his girlfriend Iris. My life was pretty great after that. Until they heard me sing.

I don't know why, but every time I have a group of friends, they always end up being musically gifted and they always end up making a band with me as their singer. This time around though, I was more hesitant. They wanted to go after a music deal through a contest that was being held. Eventually they broke me down, I agreed to sing, we entered the contest, and we won. We were signed on a five year contract, and we quickly rose to be just as popular as Oliver's band. Green Arrow. We called our group Overwatch. I don't know where the name came from. Barry said he heard his friend Cisco say it and he thought it sounded cool. I didn't really care. This was a whole two years after I had left Starling City. I finally was happy. Three years later I was even happier after having moved to Coast City, and then to Central City after that. Nothing had ever gone wrong. The first shoe had dropped that day back in the old Queen studio. I should have know the other one would drop too.

* * *

"No way! You can't make me do it!" Harrison Wells, the CEO of Central Sound sat in front of me looking slightly haggard. I don't think he expected me to slam into his office _early,_ on a Monday _morning._ I was not a morning person. However today I made an exception. I refused to work with Green Arrow. I just couldn't do it. They would have to find someone else.

"Felicity, it's good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." My hands had made their way to my hips in my natural 'no bullshit' stance. He sighed heavily.

"Felicity, I would like you to meet Slade Wilson. He's the CEO of Star Records."

I raised an eyebrow challengingly, but made no other move to acknowledge that he was in the room.

"I'm not doing it."

He sighed again. "You don't have a choice Felicity. Your contract states that you would do any or all duets I ask of you in the present or future. You signed it. You have to do it."

"That's bullshit!" My loud voice peeked through ever so slightly. "I read that contract and before I signed it I expressly asked _never_ to be put with _this_ band. This was the only thing I asked and I've never asked for a _single thing_ since!"

"I'm sorry Felicity. There's nothing I can do about it. These were the terms of the contract. If I wanted a partnership, we had to do a duet."

"Fuck the duet! I'll do the goddamn duet! I just won't do it with _them!_ Anybody but them."

He looks down dejectedly. "I'm sorry Felicity." He looked ready to say more, but I just shook my head.

I couldn't deal with it right now.

I just walked out.

* * *

I couldn't stay gone for too long. As much as I wanted to be able to just disappear, that was no longer an option for me. No more hiding out in Tech Village and Big Belly Burger. I was now globally recognized. Now that I had finally gotten everything I had ever wanted. Well. Almost everything.

Now that I had finally accomplished something _huge_ I wasn't sure I even wanted it anymore. He had taken this talent that had been deep inside of me and he had brought it out. I always thought that it was something he did as a friend. Now I realize that he was just using me. He took my aspirations and my innocent crush and turned it against me. He took the purest part of my talent. The part I had had my whole childhood. The part from that innocent little girl who only ever wanted to sing. He tore her apart. It took the better part of three years to get that little girl back, but she was never the same. I was never the same. I didn't trust as freely. I was guarded. The one thing I had always prided myself on, other than my singing, my ability to forgive without forgetting the lesson I had learned. Now, I didn't have to forgive. I could hold a grudge like a champ, and stand up for myself against the best of them. Gone was the meek little mousy brunette. Now I was no-bullshit, take-no-prisoners bad ass blonde. I had thick walls around my heart and rarely showed weakness or vulnerability. It put me in a position to get hurt. And I was tired of getting hurt. It took too much out of me.

As I walked into Central Sound the morning of the merging meeting, I wasn't nervous or angry. I was emotionless. I new I would see him, and that it would hurt, but I knew it would hurt more if I allowed myself to feel it. So I didn't. I tucked the bubbly Felicity behind a thick wall where she couldn't get hurt and I walked through the door. I sat down at one end of the table with my back to the door, looking at the empty end of the table across from me. I heard the door open and several pairs of feet shuffle in. They rounded the table one by one led by Harry with Mr. Wilson directly behind him. The other five followed in a single file line slowly but with purpose.

As they sat down, they then decided to look at all of us. I knew they were surprised to see how I looked. Tommy even had the nerve to smirk. Oliver however, bless his heart, was still as idiotic as ever.

"You do something new to your hair Smoaky?"

"Wow Queen. You're so fucking observant."

* * *

 **Insert picture of person sitting in a** **tall back chair** **rubbing her hands manically while doing a weird evil laugh.* The second word is Cupid.**


End file.
